


A Visit From Chuck

by tricia_16



Series: I Got You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Newly Human Castiel, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16
Summary: Dean walks in to Chuck sitting at the kitchen table, and for once, Chuck has all the answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after "Home, Sweet Home," and is the third part in the Dive Right In Series. You should read those two parts first [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/677351).

**THREE WEEKS & TWO DAYS LATER:**

* * *

 

Dean walks into the kitchen, bleary-eyed, and with laser focus on the empty coffee machine. "Dammit, Sam," he grumbles under his breath as he grabs a new filter, the can of coffee, and rinses out the pot before filling it with water and dumping it back into the top of the machine. While he's waiting for it to heat up, he turns ad leans against the counter and that's when he sees him.

He blinks, gives his head a shake, and then says, "Chuck?"

"Hi, Dean," Chuck says like he isn't God, and it isn't fucking weird for _God_ to just be sitting at your table at ten in the morning on a random Tuesday.

"Uh," Dean says intelligently, suddenly very aware of the boxers and ratty t-shirt he has on. "Wasn't exactly expecting company," he says awkwardly.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced, but I thought it was time you, Castiel, and I sat down for a little chat about the upcoming wedding," he says seriously.

Dean's mouth goes dry when he realizes this is Cas's _dad_. As if it wasn't enough for God himself to sit at his kitchen table, he's going to actually have God as a father-in-law. What even _is_ his life anymore? "I'll just go get him," Dean says, eager as ever to get away from an awkward situation.

"No need," Chuck says, "he knows I'm here. He'll be right out." He smiles at Dean politely. "May I have a cup of coffee?" He asks.

"Oh shit, of course. I should've offered," Dean says, cursing himself.

"No harm, no foul," Chuck says easily.

Dean pours him a cup of coffee, brings it over, and then pours himself a cup and one for Cas. He adds the sugar and cream the way Cas likes, and holds it up to offer it to Chuck, who waves it away.

Cas comes into the room dressed in his full angel suit, holding a pair of sweat pants for Dean. "Good morning, Father," Castiel says with a bright smile, and he hands the pants to Dean. "I thought you might be more comfortable with pants on," he smiles with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks," Dean says and hastily steps into them.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Castiel asks Chuck.

"First of all, I wanted to congratulate you both personally on becoming mates, and also on the engagement. I think it's great that you're bonding both on earth and in Heaven," he says, and it seems genuine.

"Dean makes me very happy," Castiel says with a smile in his direction.

"So I can see," Chuck says, also with a wide smile. "One of my children falling in love with and mating the Righteous Man is more than I ever could have hoped for. I'm very pleased with this relationship," Chuck tells them.

"Thank you, Father," Castiel says, absolutely beaming.

"I understand I missed the engagement party," Chuck says.

"Invite musta got lost in the mail," Dean jokes, and while he gets a stern look from Cas, Chuck laughs.

"I assumed it was something like that," he says back with a smile. "I trust the same thing won't happen with the wedding invitation. Thankfully, I had better luck with your gift."

"That's not necessary," Castiel says. "You already gave us your blessing, and it's more than I could have hoped for."

"I appreciate that, but if a man in my position can't spoil his son, who can?" Chuck asks and Dean smiles. Chuck puts his hand in his pocket and tosses a single key on to the table on a key fob that says, _home, sweet home_ in big block letters. Dean and Castiel both look at the key but don't make a move for it. "I built you a house," he says.

There's a beat of silence before Dean says, "I'm sorry," he laughs dryly, "I thought you said you built us a house," he says with a laugh.

Chuck raises his eyebrows. "That's right, I did," he responds. "It's just around the corner from here. There's a guest house at the back if Sam wants to come with you," he continues. "All utilities are set up to automatically come out of an account we set up with enough money to last you your whole lives. Here's a credit card with enough money on it for you to pick out all of your own brand new furniture and any electronics you need for your new home," he slides it to the middle of the table. "Everything else you'll have to pay for yourselves. I'm fairly certain it will be to your liking, but if you want anything changed, just let me know and it can be arranged. It's also fully warded against other angels, demons, and any other monsters that still exist. You can finally be safe there."

Dean's mind has gone completely blank. A house? He has a house? With Cas.

"Further more, you are no longer wanted by the law anywhere, for anything. Castiel, you have a social security number, a license, and your official birthday is the day you first took Jimmy's vessel, September -"

"18th," Castiel says with a smile.

"1977," Chuck continues, mirroring Castiel's smile. "You just turned 40, happy belated birthday," Chuck says with a laugh.

"You're older than me," Dean says stupidly.

"I have always been older than you," Castiel replies. He looks back at his Father. "I can't accept a gift so large in good conscience," Castiel says.

"Yes he can," Dean interjects. Castiel turns to face him with surprise written all over his face. "There enough room for a garden there?" Dean asks Chuck.

"Plenty," Chuck replies.

"I'm sold," Dean says. "I told you I'd give you that garden, angel," he says to Cas. "Chuck, I uh, can't even say how thankful I am for this," he adds.

"That's not all I have to give you," Chuck says.

"Seriously, we gotta draw the line somewhere, man," Dean says. "That's enough, really."

Chuck continues as if Dean hasn't said anything at all. "Castiel, I understand you are currently torn in the decision of whether or not you wish to continue to be an angel, because you'd like the privilege of aging with your mate." Castiel nods. "I also understand Dean doesn't want you to give up your powers, and especially your wings, just so you can be with him." Dean nods his agreement. "I'd like to offer you a solution. You keep your wings, but you can't use them to fly. You keep a very small amount of your powers, so that in a seriously grave situation you would still be able to help your mate or your family, including Sam and Claire, but not enough that you could use them every day. You can no longer share grace with Dean. You age alongside your mate as you wish, but that also means you can die from all the same things humans die from, and I will not bring you back this time."

Dean's head is spinning. That's a lot of information to take in all at once. Dean thinks of Cas keeping his wings, and it is a comfort to him, but the idea of him dying still rubs him the wrong way. Never getting to share grace with him again gives him a pang of disappointment, too. He's about to speak when Chuck says, "Dean, I understand this isn't the decision you would make for him, because you love him exactly as he is and the thought of anything changing frightens you. But I know my son, and this is the way to make him truly happy on this earth. I have faith in you both."

"You can do this?" Castiel asks him. "I've never heard of an angel with these capabilities."

"They aren't powers," Chuck responds. "If anything, many angles would consider this a demotion. Besides, I'm God. I can do whatever I want," he says simply.

Castiel turns to Dean. "Are these terms acceptable to you?"

Dean looks at the happiness Cas is trying to keep hidden from him, and he nods. "If this is what you want, angel, it's okay with me."

"I accept," Castiel says instantly, turning towards his Father.

Chuck snaps his fingers and Castiel lets out a gasp of surprise. "It's done," Chuck says.

Dean looks Cas over, trying to see if he can see anything different about him, but he still looks the same. Castiel flexes his fingers and moves his body as if it feels completely different and says earnestly, "Thank you, Father."

"I have one other thing to offer you, but it comes with a condition," Chuck says. Dean begins to interrupt but Chuck continues loudly, "I understand you want children."

Dean freezes, and Castiel instantly reaches out to grasp Dean's hand in his. "We have both expressed the desire, but haven't spoken about it in detail, understanding the chances of ever being able to adopt were nonexistent," Castiel explains.

"Every year on the anniversary of your engagement, I will come to you to offer you a chance to be parents. The condition is that by allowing a child into your lives, you agree that you will no longer hunt." Dean makes a face of disgust and Chuck continues, "I have faith that you would both love and cherish a child, but I refuse to allow a child to be raised in the same circumstances you were, Dean. I don't think you can argue that you did not have an ideal childhood, and I'm sure you agree this is not the life you'd want for your child."

No, Dean can't deny that. But... "What would I do if I wasn't a hunter?" Dean asks aloud.

"It turns out, you're a licensed mechanic," Chuck says smoothly. He snaps his fingers and a diploma appears, framed, on the table in front of him. Dean can't help the smile that spreads across his face when he sees his name on it. "With most expenses already paid for by me, you won't need to make a ton of money to support your family. But I have a feeling business will be booming quickly for you," he says with another smile.

"Holy shit," Dean says in wonder. "You just came in here and changed our entire lives. I don't even know what to say. I need a drink," he says automatically and earns himself an elbow in the ribs from his fiancé.

"I hope you understand these are options. If you choose to continue to hunt and stay in this bunker and never take me up on the offer to be parents, there are no hard feelings on my end. But now you have the choice. Just like you should have had all along," Chuck says.

"It isn't enough, but thank you," Dean says.

"Thank you, Father. As usual, your generosity astounds me," Castiel echoes.

"You have been a good son, a good soldier, and a good man, Castiel. Dean, you have done so much good for the world I love so much, and these are gestures of my thanks. I couldn't be more pleased with the two of you. I'm proud of you both," he says seriously. He finishes his cup of coffee and stands to place it in the sink with the few other dirty dishes there. "I have taken up enough of your morning. I will see you again on the anniversary of your engagement, or your wedding - whichever comes first," he says and begins walking towards the door.

Suddenly, Dean hears Sam yell, "DEAN? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Oh right," Chuck says turning back towards them. "I almost forgot. Sam got a full scholarship to the law school of his choice to continue his studies. Castiel, please let me know when he decides where he wants to go. Congratulations, guys," he says, and with one more smile, he disappears.

Sam comes barrelling into the kitchen with a letter in his hand. "I found this on my desk. Where did you get this? Did you think it would be a funny joke? Because it isn't funny, Dean."

Dean finally takes a drink of his coffee before he answers, "You just missed Chuck."

Dean wants to laugh at how quickly Sam's anger turns to curiosity and confusion, but he must still be in shock. "Chuck? Like, God Chuck?"

"God Chuck," Dean confirms. "He gave you that letter."

Sam looks at Cas, trying to get a sense for what's happening here. "I'm sorry, what?" Sam asks.

"Oh right. We also got a house, bills paid for forever, a credit card for new furniture, we aren't on the FBI's most wanted list anymore, I'm a licensed mechanic, and Cas is human with a little bit of mojo held in reserve for special occasions only," Dean says.

Sam looks at him with the most confused look Dean's ever seen on his face. Then he finally says, "Are you high?"

Dean bobs his head up and down. "You know, that would make sense actually." Dean looks at Cas, "I'm not high, am I?" He checks.

Castiel laughs. "He's not high. My Father gave us engagement gifts," Castiel explains. "And he said you have a full scholarship to any law school of your choosing, Sam. It's not a joke."

Sam looks down at the paper in his hands and then back up at Castiel, and back over to Dean. He says it like he can't believe it, "I can go back to school?"

"Sounds like it," Dean says.

"But what about hunting?" Sam asks.

Dean shrugs. "Cas and I can handle it for now if you want. Or, like Claire said, there's other hunters."

"You don't care if I'm not a hunter anymore?" Sam checks again, in complete awe of the way his life has changed in the last two minutes.

Dean shakes his head. "As long as you'll move into the guest house with us, you can be whatever you want to be," Dean says. Because he isn't ready to live without his brother.

"A guest house? Above ground? I can have a window?" Sam asks, barely taking a breath between each question.

"I haven't seen it, so I don't know about the window, and I've never actually seen a guest house... but I'm pretty sure it isn't underground," Dean says.

"Where's the house? When can we see it?" Sam asks.

Dean spins to look at Cas. "He never actually told us the address," Dean realizes.

Castiel goes to pick up the keychain for the first time and smiles when he turns it over. "Shurley Lane," he says with a laugh.

"That doesn't even exist in our city," Sam scoffs. "Are you sure this is real?"

"He's God, Sam. Bet it exists now," Dean laughs.

"That's impossible," Sam says with a tight lipped smile on his face, shaking his head as he pulls out his phone and types the address into Google Maps. "Seven minutes from here. That's impossible," Sam says again. "People are going to notice that a brand new street popped up out of nowhere."

"Not my problem," Dean says. "How about I whip us up some pancakes and then we go check out the house?"

"I'm starving," Castiel replies, and both Sam and Dean look at him in surprise. "Huh," Castiel says. "I guess I really am human."

"This is gonna be good," Dean chuckles to himself as he starts mixing the pancakes.

It doesn't take long before Dean has some bacon fried up, and fluffy pancakes ready to eat. He throws the bacon on a plate and Sam carries it to the table and sets it in the middle, and then Dean puts the huge stack of pancakes on another plate, which goes beside the bacon. Cas has already set the table, so now they just plate their food and dig in.

Dean and Sam both share an amused look when Cas moans loudly at his first bite of pancake.

"Cas, come on. Don't you think I hear enough of that through the walls? Do I really need to hear it while I'm trying to eat?" Sam complains.

"Dean," Cas says, also on a moan (Dean wiggles his eyebrows at his brother and Sam flips him off) "this is the best thing I've ever eaten in my entire life."

Dean smiles at his enthusiasm, but says, "You know I'm already gonna marry you, right? You don't have to suck up so much."

"You don't understand," Castiel says, but he takes another rather large bite, chews and swallows before he says, "I'm human. I can really taste it now. I liked them before, but the taste was nothing like this. They're amazing!"

"Ohhhh," Dean says in understanding. "In that case, you should try the bacon," he says as he tosses a piece of his on to Cas's plate.

Cas looks at it suspiciously. "I didn't like it as an angel."

"Everybody likes bacon," Sam assures him.

Castiel shrugs and takes a bite off of the piece in front of him, and then quickly pops the whole slice into his mouth. "Yes. I understand the appeal now. This is very good." He stands and takes a few pieces from the serving plate and adds them to his own.

"How's it feel, Cas?" Sam asks. "Do you feel any different?"

Castiel nods. "It does. I'm aware of the things my body is telling me now. As an angel, it's almost as if I don't receive the signals to my brain telling me if I'm tired or hungry or need to use the bathroom. But now, I'm aware of all of those things." He pauses for another bite while he holds his finger in the air, signalling that he isn't finished. He swallows and says, "I don't know if it's actually happening or not, but I feel like my skin has relaxed."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks.

"It could be entirely in my head of course, but I always felt like my skin was pulled too tight. There was no give to it. Making sure it stayed tight and made me look young. But now I feel like it's relaxed some." He smiles shyly, "I know it sounds weird."

"Just another day in the Winchester family bunker," Dean says with a small smile for his fiancé.

"I can't believe we're moving out of this place," Sam says. "I would have sworn the only way I was leaving here was in a box," he jokes.

"God as a father-in-law has its perks, I guess," Dean says, voicing the thought he had earlier.

Sam places his fork down and leans back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. "That's fucking weird. Even for us," he says. "God is going to be my extended family."

"You're welcome," Dean smirks. Cas reaches for what Dean knows is his fifth pancake. "Wow, human Cas eats more than I do," Dean says, amused.

"This body hasn't had proper nourishment for years," Castiel says, unperturbed.

"Yah, what's your excuse, Dean?" Sam chimes in.

"Maybe it's that my fiancé -"

"Stop right there. That's definitely going to fall into the TMI category," Sam says. "I can tell."

"You _did_ ask," Castiel says.

Sam narrows his eyes at Dean. "You are _ruining_ him! Turning him into a sarcastic jerk like you! Sorry, Cas," Sam adds.

Dean has a look of pride on his face when he says, "Please. Cas is awesome. Even more awesome when he's on my team," he says.

"I'm gonna go shower before we check out the house," Sam says, pushing away from the table and putting his plate in the sink.

"I'm gonna go shower, too," Dean says, stopping to plant a kiss on the top of Cas's head on his way by. "Feel free to join me when you're done," he invites with a wink.

A little while later, they all get into the Impala, and follow Google Maps to their new house. "This is insane," Dean says. "Who has to get directions to their own house?"

"This is so exciting!" Castiel says, barely able to sit still in the back seat.

"Should be right about here," Sam says. "There!" He points. "That's the driveway. Look!" he says as the house comes into view.

"Holy shit," Dean says as he drives down the long driveway. It didn't really feel real until right now. There's a double garage, but since Dean doesn't know how to open it, he just parks the Impala in front of it.

They get out and he waits to wrap his arm around Cas as they take in the exterior of the house. It's a log house, and it's surrounded by so many trees, it barely even looks like Kansas.

[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/tricia_16_/media/IMG_0018_zpsdpnwxfbd.jpg.html)

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," Sam says and Dean laughs, having just had the same thought himself.

"This is gorgeous," Castiel says.

"I'm gonna let you guys check it out on your own, and I'll go find the guest house," Sam says with a quick pat to Dean's back.

"Come on, angel," Dean says, and he tugs him towards the front door, which is painted a soft red. He slips the key in and then they walk through the door of their first house, together.

"Holy shit," Dean says again. The inside is just as nice as the outside. The door opens right into what Dean assumes will be the living room. It's huge. The ceilings are high, and while the main walls of the house are logs just like the outside, the inside walls separating room to room are painted a mossy green, which Dean thinks fits perfectly with all the trees outside.

A simple, open stairway leads upstairs on the left side of the room, and there are two rooms to the right, and a doorway past the staircase which Dean thinks probably leads to the kitchen. Straight across from them is a patio door.

Dean turns to check out the first room, which he assumes is the master bedroom. There's a closet that takes up one whole wall, a widow on one side, the back wall is the same mossy green as the living room, and there's a door on the remaining side of the room. "This is a nice bedroom," Dean says.

"Not as big as the one in the bunker," Castiel says.

"Yah, but we have the whole house now," Dean tells him.

Castiel pushes open the door to find the master bath. There's a jacuzzi tub, and a huge glassed in shower beside it. There's double sinks, and another door leading to the living room. "Kinda nice that we can close off our bedroom and still have a bathroom on the main floor for company," Dean says, not that he knows who would come visit them much.

"I like it," Castiel says with a smile.

They walk through to the kitchen and Dean has to choke back the whine of appreciation he wants to make. The kitchen in the bunker had old fashioned appliances, but Chuck has clearly not spared any expense in here. There's a huge, stainless steel fridge with a pull out freezer on the bottom. There's a gas stove, and a double oven for baking!

The left wall is completely open, and Dean knows that's where the kitchen table will go. The back wall is a huge bay window complete with window seat. It has a beige cushion with green and burgundy plaid lies through it. It looks comfortable. He can immediately see himself drinking coffee with Cas there in the morning, and the thought warms him. He moves over to run his hand down the white marble counter top, and imagines a couple of stools will make this a nice little breakfast nook when they don't want to sit at the table.

He can see Cas sitting there watching him cook at the end of the day, and it brings a smile to his face. "Oh my God," Dean says excitedly. "There's a dish washer!" He actually bends over and kisses the top of it. He looks at the sky and says dramatically, "I love you, Chuck!"

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean from behind and kisses his neck. "You're very happy," Castiel says.

"I can't believe we get to live here," Dean says. "I never thought in a million fucking years I'd get this. I love this kitchen!" He says, spinning to face Cas. "I walked in and I could just see us in it everywhere. I can see drinking coffee with you over there, and I could see you sitting here while I cook you dinner, looking all adorable and distracting."

Castiel's face lights up. "I can see it, too, now that you've said that."

"I'm so glad I get to do this with you, angel. I never wanted it with anybody else," Dean tells him. "I love you so much," he says quietly.

Castiel smiles and steps towards him to brush his lips over Dean's. "I love you, too, Dean. Can you talk me through the rest of the house?" he asks, so Dean does, never letting go of his hand.

They check out the upstairs, which has two spare bedrooms and what Dean thinks is set up to be an at-home gym, based on the flooring, and a second bathroom. They go back downstairs and through the patio door to the wrap-around deck on the back of the house.

"Sweet mother of all that's holy," Dean says. "Chuck got us a hot tub!" He lets out a whoop of excitement and then finally takes in the back yard. "Well, that's gonna be a bitch to mow," he says.

The yard is probably two hundred feet deep, and just as wide. At the very back, there's Sam's guest house, which even has its own garage, and Dean notices for the first time how the driveway winds around the house to come back here. _That's convenient for Sam_ , he thinks. He throws his arm around Cas and says, "I think you've got plenty of room for a garden, angel," and kisses him on the side of his head.

"I want a dog," Castiel says.

Dean pulls back a little. "A dog?"

"Can't you just see a dog chasing a ball out there? Finding sticks and chasing birds?" He asks. "I want a dog, Dean."

"Yah, okay," Dean says. "But I don't scoop poop, and no dog allowed in the bed."

"Deal," Castiel says, and rewards Dean with a gummy smile.

Just then, Sam comes out of his house. Dean waves and yells, "What d'ya think?"

"It's perfect!" Sam yells back. "Unbelievable!" He says as he walks across the yard to come over to them. He climbs up the stairs and stands with them, looking at the view they have. "I think I need a dog," Sam says, and Dean and Cas burst out laughing.

"Let's go buy our furniture so we can move in," Dean says.

"You're sure you don't want to stay at the bunker?" Castiel checks.

"The bunker was great while we needed it, but I think we're all ready to move on. Right, Sam?"

"The bunker was great when it was all we had. But this is a home. Like real people. This feels right," Sam agrees.

"Can we commemorate this moment with a selfie?" Castiel asks.

Dean shakes his head fondly and Sam says, "Cas and pictures."

They all squeeze in together to fit in the frame and Castiel says, "Everybody say cheese!"

He gets it in the first shot. All three of them are smiling, happy, and most importantly, together.

"Let's go, guys," Dean says, pulling Cas along beside him. He locks the door behind them and then realizes he never saw the garage door opener inside anywhere. He goes to pull open the garage door and his jaw drops.

It's absolutely full of brand new, shining tools. Everything he could ever need to be a mechanic, including a car lift. On top of the lift is a key fob and a little card, "To get you started - Chuck."

Dean closes his eyes and sends a silent thank you to the big guy upstairs, grabs the fob, and turns back around to get back into the car. He knows himself well enough to know if he starts checking out those tools now, he'll be there for hours. That's for another day. And with a smile, he realizes he's got all the time in the world to do whatever he wants to do.

As he climbs into the driver's seat he says with a smile, "What a fucking day."

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Dean crawls into bed with a (basically) human Castiel laying beside him for the first time. Thoughts start racing through his head as he curls up into the nook of Cas's neck. Does Cas still feel the same way about him now that he's human? Are his feelings the same? Is he still attracted to him? Is sex going to be the same, or different somehow?

"I believe I can hear you thinking, Dean. What's troubling you?" Castiel says, stroking Dean's back the way he likes.

"Aw, it's nothin, Cas."

"You don't actually expect me to believe that, do you?" Castiel replies. "Talk to me."

"It's no big deal, I was just thinkin' about you being human and stuff," Dean says vaguely.

"I'm going to need more than 'and stuff'," Castiel insists. "What specifically were you worrying about?"

"I didn't say I was worried," Dean says, defending himself.

"Your fingers clenched around my tshirt say it for you," Castiel tells him, and Dean relaxes them automatically. Dean doesn't say anything, but Castiel knows Dean well enough to hazard a guess at where Dean's thoughts have strayed. "I trust you know nothing has changed between us just because I'm a human for all intents and purposes?" he checks.

Dean feels his nerves settle slightly and he says, "Oh, yah. I know."

The clipped response tells Castiel he didn't know at all, and he pauses to collect his patience before he responds. "You silly human," he says softly as he kisses Dean's forehead and pulls his arms around Dean tighter. "My love for you is not dependent upon being an angel. I loved you in spite of that, not because of it. If anything, what I feel for you now is more than it was before."

"More?" Dean asks.

"It's easier to feel," Castiel explains. "Angels aren't meant to feel what I was feeling, but humans are, and I feel it so easily now. I love you," he says, making it as clear as Dean needs it to be.

Dean is still quiet a moment longer than Castiel expected. "And uh, in this body, since it's not a vessel at all anymore but really a hundred percent you... are you still into guys?" He finally asks.

"I'm not into guys," Castiel says, and he feels Dean's entire body tense against his. "I'm into _you_ , Dean. I love _you_ , and of course I'm still sexually attracted to you."

Dean moves back slightly so that he can prop himself up to look Cas in the face. He looks like he's telling the truth. "Okay," he nods. "I was just wonderin' coz you haven't really been uh, as... affectionate as you usually are."

"Neither have you," Castiel replies.

"That's because I didn't want to push you," Dean exclaims. "I didn't know what you were feeling and I didn't want to freak you out."

"I was doing the same," Castiel says with a small smile. "To be completely honest with you, I have been in a state of arousal from the minute my father snapped his fingers. Surely you noticed this morning in the shower? Or when we were getting undressed before bed?"

"You took so long eating I basically jumped out as you were getting in. And I wasn't looking when you were getting dressed because I was too busy freaking myself out," Dean says bitterly.

Castiel grabs Dean by the hand and presses it to the half-hard bulge in his pants. "Do you notice now?"

Dean's eyes go wide at Cas's boldness, and his eyebrows lift when he can feel what's going on in Cas's pants. "You've been like this all day?"

"All day," Castiel confirms.

"Why?"

"Hormones trying to balance out? Sexual chemistry between us? Happiness? Feeling all of these feelings in a different way? I don't know the exact reason, but I'd be pleased if you would assist me in dealing with it," Castiel asks.

Dean can't help but chuckle at Cas's ridiculous come on, but he traces the quickly thickening line of Cas's cock through his pants with a single finger. He smiles when Cas inhales a shaky breath, and Dean leans in to nuzzle a sensitive spot behind his ear. He teases the edge of his ear with his tongue, and then nips gently at the lobe. "I think I can give you a hand with that," Dean says, emphasizing the point as he cups Cas's hardness in his hand.

"Oh my God," Castiel breathes and Dean's head pops up to look at Cas in shock and amusement just as Castiel covers his mouth with his hand.

"Careful Cas, he could be listening, ya know," Dean teases.

"I can't believe I said that," Castiel says in awe. "I _never_ say that! But you touching me feels... more somehow. It took me by surprise."

Dean stokes his hand down the hard length of Cas's erection through his pants and Cas's breath hitches again. "Mmmm," Dean says, watching Cas come undone already, "this feels good then?"

"So good," Castiel agrees. "Dean, please. I want you. I've wanted you all day. Can we just..." he trails off as Dean moves his mouth back to Cas's neck, scraping his teeth down to his collar bone, where he stops to suck a mark. Without his angel powers, that mark will stay, and Dean gets harder just thinking about people seeing it and knowing he made it. He moves so that he's positioned between Cas's legs now, and as he lowers himself their erections press against each other's and Cas's hips come up off of the bed to thrust up into him.

This time it's Dean who is caught by surprise and he bites back a groan as their dicks slot together and his hips start pushing into Cas on their own, seeking friction and sending white hot licks of pleasure through his body as he gets it.

Castiel runs his hands up and under Dean's tshirt. He will never tire of feeling the rippling muscles here, and he smothers his moan by pressing kisses down the side of Dean's face, all while his hips continue to move in time with Dean's. He loses himself in the sweet feeling of his arousal building, continually movig against Dean, and feeling himself move closer and closer to his orgasm already.

"Woah, woah, woah," Dean says as he pulls away. "I'm gonna come in my pants in a minute," Dean says.

"I don't care," Castiel says, and tries to pull him back down on top of him.

"At least let me get my pants off," Dean says swatting him away with a laugh. He pulls down his pants and gets on to all fours to get them off of his legs, and then he pulls Cas's down too, and his eyes zero in on Cas's cock. It lays heavy on his stomach, swollen and leaking. Cas wasn't joking. He's gotta be feeling horny as hell. Without even remembering to take his shirt off, he crawls towards Cas and licks a strip from the base of his cock to the tip.

Cas pants out Dean's name, which ends on a choked sound when Dean flicks his tongue over the leaky tip, cleaning off the bitter precum pooling there. Dean licks his palm before he grips Cas's throbbing cock in his hand, stroking hard and fast as he continues flicking his tongue over the sensitive slit.

"Dean, Dean, ugh, _Dean_ ," Cas chants desperately. Dean feels Cas's hand come up to apply pressure to the back of his neck, and he gets the hint. He hums around his cock, letting Cas know he understands, and starts sinking down on his length, finally able to get it all the way down his throat the first try. He still makes the little choking sounds he knows Cas gets off on, and is rewarded with a filthy fucking moan from Cas. He bobs his head up and down, barely giving Cas any chance to pull it together, and he isn't surprised when Cas makes him stop only minutes later.

"I'm too close," Castiel says, his voice raspy and desperate. He pulls Dean towards him by his shoulders and presses a needy kiss to his lips. He sucks on Dean's tongue and tastes his own arousal, and moans into his mouth. "I want to know how it feels to be inside you like this," he whispers, and Dean nods his agreement.

That's all it takes for Cas to flip him over on to his back. Dean is surprised and so fucking turned on that Cas can still manhandle him like this without his grace. Dean knows he sounds like a chick but he says it anyway, "Holy shit, you're strong." He barely holds in a whimper when he runs his hands up Cas's arms and grips him by the biceps, feeling the bulging muscle there. Cas shoots him a cocky smile while he reaches for the lube in the drawer beside him. "Come on," Dean urges, eager for Cas to fill him up and needy with it.

Before Cas opens the lube though, he slithers down Dean's body and spreads his ass cheeks. Dean knows what's coming and he starts writhing before Cas even touches him. He feels a puff of warm air against his hole and knows Cas is laughing at him, amused by how much he wants this. "Just shut up and - ohhh _fuck_!" Dean hisses as Cas presses a soft kiss right to his hole, and then continues to say, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," as Cas's tongue circles it.

Dean is beyond embarrassment now. This is his safe place, with the man he loves, the man who loves him just the way he is, even when he's like _this_. So it's without shame that Dean presses his ass into his fiance's face, begging wordlessly for more. Cas follows his lead, spearing his ass with his tongue, opening up the fluttering muscle a little bit at a time.

Once his tongue slides in easily, Castiel lubes up his fingers, and pushes one in easily. He pulls out and adds a second digit, and Castiel surprised how easily it slides in again. He looks up at Dean and says, "Did you already... in the shower?"

Dean instantly blushes furiously and that's all the answer Castiel needs. He doesn't know how he feels about this. They don't have sex _one day_ and Dean has to finger himself in the shower? Something must show on his face because Dean says, "Was waiting for you. Wanted to make it easier for you in the shower. But you took so long," he explains.

Castiel smiles and places a few chaste kisses on Dean's sack, letting the scruff on his face rub against him. "You're so good to me," he says, continuing to nuzzle into Dean's groin. He curls the fingers still inside of Dean, searching for the bundle of nerves inside that will make Dean lose his mind. He knows he's found it when Dean lets out a low sound of pleasure. He continues to press up against it, over and over until he sees just how wet Dean's cock is getting for him. He grasps it tightly with one hand and waits for Dean to meet his gaze before he licks his lips deliberately, and then licks up every drop he's milked out of Dean so far.

"You taste so good," Castiel tells him. "Even better than usual. My Dean," he praises.

"I'm ready Cas," Dean tells him desperately. "Come on, angel, wanna feel you."

Castiel can't slick up his dick fast enough. He's breathing hard with anticipation now. Every touch and every taste has been magnified for him tenfold since his grace had diminished, and he knows sex with Dean is going to feel unbelievable. Dean sits up and lifts his shirt over his head. Castiel lets out a soft whine as he drinks in his body. "I want this so much. Want you so much, Dean," Castiel tells him, his voice rough and low, as he coats himself with lube.

Castiel pulls his fingers out, and lines up with Dean's waiting entrance. He lowers is upper body so he's able to capture Dean's mouth with his in a desperate kiss. Dean has him by the hips, and with Dean pulling on him and him inching up, he's able to nudge against his opening. Dean presses down, trying to get more of him, and Castiel allows himself to bottom out in one smooth stroke.

The sensation is overwhelming, and he buries his face in Dean's neck. He can't even make a sound as he's squeezed by the tight heat surrounding him. The pleasure he always lost himself in with Dean before is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ compared to this. Castiel has to still himself and take several calming breaths trying to make sure he doesn't come immediately. He trails his lips up the side of Dean's face back to his lips. He kisses him softly and tells him, "This feels so much better than it did before. I'm afraid I'm not going to last very long. It feels too good," he confesses between kisses.

"Wanna make you feel good, Cas," Dean tells him, brushing his hand through Cas's hair tenderly. "Wanna make you lose control. Just fuck me, angel." Dean starts rolling his hips, making Cas move inside of him. He gives his hair a quick tug, and hears Cas's inhale. "Wanna feel you for days," he tells him.

" _Dean_ ," Castiel groans, trying desperately to reign in the control he can feel slipping through his fingers. He starts thrusting, slow at first, but quickly picking up the pace as Dean opens for him so easily. Because he knows he isn't going to last, he needs to make sure this is as good for Dean as possible, so he grabs Dean's leg and hitches his knee up over his shoulder. This position makes it easier to hit Dean's prostate, and when Dean throws his head back at the first stroke, he knows he's got it. He pushes into it relentlessly, slamming into it with every thrust. Dean is making the most rewarding sounds under him, a mix of curses, his name, and wordless sounds of pleasure.

"Touch yourself," Castiel begs him. He knows he's close, minutes from coming, and he wants Dean with him. "Pump your cock for me," Castiel asks him. Castiel keeps thrusting into him, trying to match the strokes of Dean's hand.

"Cas," Dean whines.

"Dean," he echoes. "Dean, mmm, Dean, you feel so good." Dean's hand speeds up and Castiel is mesmerized, watching Dean's cock thrusting in and out of the tight circle of his fist. "You're so sexy, Dean. I love watching you. Nothing is more arousing than you," Castiel praises him.

Dean's eyes open to meet Castiel's and Castiel can feel a final pulse of pleasure straight to his cock, and it's the love and the desire in Dean's eyes that cause his orgasm to rip through him. " _Dean_ ," he growls, head thrown back, eyes closed, and as soon as he can, he forces his eyes open to see Dean's mouth hanging open, clearly about to come. Castiel knocks his hand away and continues his brutal strokes himself, suddenly needing to be the one to bring Dean over the edge with him.

"Fuck, _fuck Cas_ , Caassss," Dean moans, and finally spills all over Castiel's hand. Dean comes in thick spurts all over his stomach, some come even hitting his chin. Castiel is still thrusting slowly through his own orgasm, and he lowers Dean's leg as to not overstimulate his prostate. When Castiel is spent, he pulls out of Dean to lick the mess off of his chest. He licks all the way up to his chin, and plants a messy kiss on Dean's lips. Dean sinks into it, groaning happily at how fucking dirty it is to taste himself on Cas's tongue.

They finally break apart, and Castiel lets his body cover Dean's. Dean wraps his arms around him and rests his chin on Cas's head. "Holy shit," Dean says, still breathing heavily.

"I echo that sentiment," Castiel agrees with a small smile, and another kiss to Dean's chest. "That was some of the best sex I've ever had."

"No complaints from me," Dean says.

"Too bad I'm not attracted to you anymore," Castiel says sarcastically.

Dean can't help but laugh. "Prob'ly wouldn't have even made it to the sex part if you were," he jokes back.

"It was close enough as it was," Castiel admits.

"It really felt that different?"

"Yes!" Castiel exclaims. "Of course everything felt good before. There's no denying that. But now that I'm really feeling everything the way I assume other humans do, I recognize how much I wasn't really feeling before. Thinking back, it's almost as if I was feeling you _through_ something. So while I got the feelings, they were muted somehow. I just didn't know until now. I had no idea what I was missing," he smiles.

"Well, I'm glad you finally got the full Dean Winchester experience. I've heard it's one of the best," he says smugly.

"No arguments from me," Castiel agrees with a smile.

"I'll go get a cloth to clean us up," Dean says. He gives Cas a pat, which Castiel knows means to roll off of him, and then Dean pads to the bathroom naked as the day he was born.

They clean up and put their pajamas back on, and curl up together under the blankets. "I'm exhausted," Castiel says with a yawn - the first yawn Dean has ever heard from him.

"Have a good sleep, angel," Dean says.

"You too, Dean. I love you," Castiel replies.

"Love you."

A few short minutes later, Castiel falls asleep beside his fiancé as a human for the very first time.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s ten days later when Dean, Cas, and Sam all move into their new houses. The furniture is due to be delivered today, and they decided this would be the first night they stayed at the house, though the temptation to sleep on the floor just to stay in their gorgeous house has been overwhelming at times.

It’s kind of sad that they’ve lived in the bunker for so many years and still have so little to bring with them to the new house. They have clothes, weapons, the picture frames, a few books they want to bring along, the little bit of food left over from the fridge, their bedding and pillows, and that’s just about it. They’re all excited to get stuff moved in, so even though they know there isn’t much to move, they start their day bright and early and plan to take the first load of stuff over at 9AM.

Dean crams as much as he can into the trunk, and then puts a few more boxes in the back seat, only leaving enough room for Cas to sit there, and the three of them pull out of the garage and make the quick trip to Shurley Lane. Dean unlocks the door, props it open, and goes to grab a box. Once the car is unloaded, he leaves Cas and Sam to put what they can away, and Dean goes back for a second trip, and with Cas not taking up any space in the back seat, he gets the rest of the boxes in the car so he doesn’t need to come back a third time.

Dean thought he might feel some sadness leaving the bunker behind, but he doesn’t. Either it’s eclipsed by the giddy excitement of the new house, or he knows they’ll still spend time at the bunker researching, but either way, he’s glad not to have any blemish on one of the happiest days of his life. He barely gets the engine turned off when he hears another vehicle coming down the driveway behind him, and he all but dances with excitement when he sees it’s the furniture delivery truck.

He opens the garage door and gets back in the car to move Baby into the garage to give the moving guys some extra space, and then runs into the house to tell Cas and Sam they’re here. They all rush back outside and watch with huge smiles on their faces as the men begin carrying in furniture, beds, mattresses, televisions, and the kitchen table. Dean snaps out of it enough to realize he has to tell them which room everything goes in, so he follows the first few guys in to do just that.

This one of the most surreal moments of any of their lives. Seeing the brand-new furniture that all three of them argued over actually being assembled in their brand-new house is something none of them thought they would ever have. Once everything is in, Sam leaves to let the moving guys into the guest house (or as they’ve started calling it, Sam’s house) and Dean and Cas are left standing in what is now a home, not just a house.

“I still can’t believe this is actually happening,” Dean says.

Castiel smiles at his mate. “Everything looks perfect,” he says. “I admit you were right about the couch.”

Dean pumps his fist mentally, but to keep the peace, says, “Thanks.” He looks at the soft brown sectional with a chaise on one end and a recliner on the other. “Looks great, doesn’t it?”

"It really does. I thought it would look too big and bulky, but it fits the space perfectly. Thank you for being so pigheaded about it,” Castiel says with a smile.

“Anytime,” Dean says with a smirk. “Let’s go put the bedding on,” he suggests, so they do. Having had lots of practice changing sheets together already, they slide into an easy routine. Even the familiar task doesn’t wipe the smile off of Dean’s face.

“I’m slightly envious that it’s my father who was able to make you this happy instead of me,” Castiel says, with a hint of humour in his voice.

“You can make me happy in a way Chuck never could if you wanna break in this bed later,” Dean suggests.

“I thought that was a given,” Castiel replies with a smile. As impossible as it seems, ever since Castiel lost the majority of his grace, their sex life has improved. Castiel’s hormones are all over the place, and Dean keeps calling him a horny teenager when Castiel finds himself aroused for seemingly no reason several times a day. Dean really doesn’t seem to mind though, as he makes sure to take care of Castiel as often as he can. Sam says he’s been counting down the days until he can live in a different house, and as much as Castiel enjoys spending time with Sam, he’s also very much looking forward to the privacy their own home will grant him and Dean.

“Hello? Where’d you go, Cas?” Dean says.

“Sorry, I lost myself in thought,” Castiel explains. “I was thinking about how nice it will be to have complete privacy here. Not having to worry about accidentally scarring your brother for life, as he often says.”

Dean laughs. “I’ve been thinkin’ about stuff like that, too. I can walk around naked. In my own house. Whenever I want!”

“I hope you indulge in that as frequently as possible,” Castiel tells him.

Dean snickers. He still finds it funny when Cas, who he still mostly thinks of as bad-ass-angel-Cas, says things like that.

“Naked Thursdays?” Dean jokes, making a Friends reference that he knows Cas will actually get.

“Did you know that Castiel means Angel of Thursday?” Castiel asks, amused.

“I don’t think there’ll be much _angelic_ goin’ on if we’re both naked,” Dean quips. His face lights up, “Today is Thursday, isn’t it?” He pulls his phone out of his pocket to see the date. “It is! We can have naked Thursday today!”

Castiel laughs but says, “I would love to. But perhaps with it being the first day here, we might want to keep our clothes on in case Sam needs anything. I imagine there will be an adjustment period for him living alone for the first time. He may be lonely and want to stop by frequently.”

Dean’s face falls instantly. “You uh, you think Sammy’s gonna be lonely?”

“I would be surprised if he’s not,” Castiel replies. “But he’s still close by. And he’ll be fine. It will likely just take some getting used to.”

“I was thinking we’d have him over most nights for dinner, ya know? If uh, you’d be okay with that?”

“Of course,” Castiel smiles. “I consider Sam to be my family, too, Dean,” Castiel reminds him.

“I know, angel,” Dean says and returns his smile. “I’m the luckiest son of a bitch alive.” He flops on to his back on top of the newly made bed, and says, “What’re you doin’ all the way over there?” to Cas who is still standing on the other side of the king-sized bed. Dean watches Cas smile, and he lays down beside him. Instantly, Dean reaches for him and pulls him close to his body. They both lay there with big, dopey smiles on their faces, feeling elated by all the good that’s happened to them lately.

It’s Dean who breaks the spell, voicing something he’s been thinking about for ten days, but hasn’t put into words. “I don’t know if I can stop being a hunter.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Castiel soothes.

“Chuck said –“

“My father told you everything he offered you was a choice,” Castiel interrupts. “Just because he has offered you a way to stop hunting does not mean that you’re required to take it. I told you once already, I love you exactly the way you are. For the most part, I even enjoy hunting with you.”

“But Cas,” Dean tries again.

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel interrupts again. “You don’t have to worry about children right now. This isn’t a decision that should be made until after we’re married, in any case. Don’t you agree?”

“Yeah,” Dean says softly.

“Do you realize that you have only worked three cases since we returned from the fair?” Castiel asks. “Each one took less than a day and then we were back home – back to the bunker, I mean.”

Dean shakes his head automatically. “Nah, there were more than three. We’ve been back more than a month.”

“The witch, the vampire, and the ghost tied to that knife,” Castiel lists. “Can you think of any others?”

Dean thinks, hard, but he can’t come up with anything else. “What the hell have I been _doing_?” Dean asks himself aloud.

“ _Living_ ,” Castiel says. “I don’t wish to influence you one way or the other, and I believe you know that, but it’s important to me that you don’t only continue to hunt because of a sense of obligation. My father would not have offered you an out if the world needed you to hunt.”

“You gonna pull a Claire on me and say that there’s other hunters out there?” Dean says sarcastically, with a hint of bitterness to his voice.

“Technically, you said the same thing to Sam, so if I were to say that, I could also be ‘pulling a Dean’,” Castiel says. “And while I wasn’t going to say that to you, it isn’t untrue.”

“Yah, yah,” Dean says easily.

Castiel kisses him on the hard line of his jaw. “I love you,” he says softly. “Hunter or not, it makes no difference to me. I think you would make a brilliant mechanic, if that’s what you choose. But if you choose to be a hunter, I support you in that, too.”

“Thanks,” Dean says, pulling Cas in just a little closer. “I feel like I have to decide now, though.”

“Why?” Castiel asks. “We have all the time in the world. There’s no need to rush a decision.”

“Cas, I dunno if you noticed this or not, but we’re getting old, man,” Dean says.

“That’s ridiculous. We’re only halfway through our potential life span,” Castiel argues.

“Okay, but listen. The baby thing? Who wants to be up a million times a night dealing with a kid when we’re pushing fifty, right? If we’re gonna do this, we gotta do it soon or we’re gonna be too old.”

“Have you considered the child my father has for us may not be a baby?” Castiel asks quietly.

Dean’s quiet a moment. “Huh. Not really. Guess I automatically went to baby in my head.”

“Would it matter if it wasn’t a baby?”

“No, course not. For a while there I was basically Ben’s dad, and I loved that kid. I could love any kid,” Dean says. He has a sappy thought and lets it out, “But especially one that’s ours.”

“I feel the same way,” Castiel says with a smile. “But I want to make it very clear that if it was only you and I for the rest of our lives, that would be enough for me.”

"Which is why you said you don't care if I'm a hunter or not. You want me to know you're okay with whatever... career decision, if you can call it that, I want to take. Doesn't matter what my decision means for us having a family?" Dean checks.

"We are already going to be a family, with a child or not. That's what I'm trying to say. I will admit I have had flashes of what it would be like to raise a child with you. Getting to do many of the things I've never had the opportunity to do as a human..." Castiel says.

"Like what?" Dean asks. "Talking about all of this is going to make it easier for me to decide what to do, I think. Let me talk it out with you, angel."

"I was thinking along the lines of the fair we went to. I was never a child, so I never got to do activities like that. You also didn't have much of a childhood, so we could both experience those kinds of things together for the first time with a child. Trick or treating, going to a pumpkin patch, Christmas morning, having an Easter egg hunt, experiencing the first day of school, doctor's appointments, band-aids on scraped knees..." Castiel stops when he realizes how long he's gone on. He knows he sounded happy and dreamy and he doesn't want to influence Dean by dangling these things in front of him. Not if he wants to be a hunter. "But like the fair, there are many of these things you and I could do together, and with Sam. Some things like Christmas morning, we would do anyway. And others, we could do our own way. Host a costume party for Halloween instead of going trick or treating, for example. We can have these things without a child."

Dean's quiet for a few seconds and then he huffs out a laugh. "You're totally NOT helping."

Castiel smiles sheepishly and props himself up on his elbows to look at Dean. "Oops?" He tries.

"Don't think being all cute is gonna get you outta this," Dean says mock-seriously.

Castiel's face lights up. "You think I'm cute?" Dean rolls his eyes. "I think _you're_ cute."

"Pfft. I am _not_ cute. I am tough and manly, thank you very much."

Castiel makes a pouty face and says, "And it's even cuter when you try to convince me how tough and manly you are when I know you're just a giant marshmallow."

"A giant marshmallow? Seriously? Where'd you hear that one?"

Castiel squints, trying to remember (apparently, a human gesture). "I can't remember," he says.

"Well, it's a sack of shit. I'm tough, okay?" Dean says, painfully aware that every time he has to _say_ that he's tough only proves how not-tough he actually is. "I'm... I'm beef jerky!"

Castiel snorts out a laugh. "Beef jerky? My big, tough, beef jerky?" Castiel teases. "Yes, I think I like the way that sounds, actually," Castiel says, still laughing.

"You're being an asshole right now, you know that? Beef jerky is tough to chew! Total opposite of marshmallow!"

Castiel starts laughing in earnest, his eyes lighting up with his laughter. "I'm sorry," he says, trying to get a hold of himself. "The fact that you thought that out and the best you could come up with is beef jerky is very amusing to me for some reason," Castiel explains, still trying not to laugh (and failing).

Dean gives him a shove, rolling him so that he lands on his back, and the asshole is still laughing. Even harder now. Dean is trying his hardest to keep a straight face, but the sound of Cas's laughter is one of the best sounds in the world to him. Dean rolls over and straddles him. He pulls both of Cas's arms and pins them over his head with his hands.

Cas stops laughing.

"Now that you're human, Cas," Dean says in a low, seductive voice. "There's something we haven't tried. Something I've wanted to do to you for years." Dean gets a good grip on of both of Cas's wrists with one hand, drags his other hand down to cup his face. He leans in and brushes his lips against his softly, playfully. "That okay?"

Castiel can only nod. His throat is really dry all of the sudden.

Dean's hand trails down Castiel's face, and he closes his eyes to savour the feeling of flames catching everywhere Dean touches him. The next thing he knows, he's arching his hips and thrashing under Dean - but this time he's trying to get Dean _off of him_ , because he's dug his fingers into his ribs and it... it feels _different_ , and it's making him squirm and laugh at the same time. "Dean!" He gasps, trying to get him off, but he's got his hands locked in his grip.

"Who's a marshmallow now, huh?" Dean says triumphantly.

"S-stop!" Castiel begs, still laughing but trying not to. "What're you doing to me!?" Castiel takes advantage of Dean's shock and breaks his hands out of his grip.

"I'm tickling you, you idiot!" Dean says, never letting up.

 _Well, two people can play that game_ , Castiel thinks. And instead of trying to get away from him, he concentrates his efforts on getting Dean back. He brings his own hands up to copy what Dean is doing to him, and instantly, Dean lets out a very unmanly yelp and sits up trying to get away from him.

"Ha!" Castiel says, proud of himself. He sits up too and tries to tickle Dean again, but Dean bats his hands away.

Dean points a finger at him sternly. "Okay! Okay, Cas. Stop, okay? We both tickled each other, now we're done, right? You're done," he says, clearly still cautious but trying to force some authority onto Cas.

Castiel narrows his eyes. "You are not in charge of me," he says.

"Are you five?" Dean says in exasperation. "We're done."

Castiel moves his arms up over his head like he's going to relax, and as soon as Dean lowers his finger (and his guard), Castiel grabs the pillow under his head and throws it at Dean with so much force that in his relaxed state balancing on his knees, Dean is knocked completely backwards and falls right off the end of the bed with another unmanly yelp and a crash.

Castiel's eyes go wide with worry and he's moving towards him instantly to check that Dean's alright, but as soon as he peeks his head over the end he gets a face full of pillow.

"HA!" Dean shouts obnoxiously, with a laugh.

Castiel doesn't hesitate and launches himself at Dean, knocking him flat onto his back on the hard floor. The pillow is between them, and they struggle with it, both laughing the whole time. Somehow, Dean manages to flip them and then Castiel is under him again, the pillow pressed into his chest to keep him down. He struggles but he can't get free.

Dean has a cocky, victorious look on his face when he says, "You give?"

Castiel scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion. "Give what?"

Dean rolls his eyes, knowing Cas is playing him. "Do you give up, moron?"

Castiel's jaw drops. "That wasn't very nice!"

Dean smiles but says, "Okay, no name calling. Sorry, angel."

 _Angel_? Castiel thinks, and then he lets his wings manifest. Dean gasps, and Castiel brings them up to trail down Dean's back with the ends of his feathers. Dean wiggles, trying to move away, but he can't move far without letting Castiel up.

"You dirty cheater!" Dean growls, frustrated but also kind of amused at the length Cas is willing to go to win.

"What happened to no name calling?"

"That was before you cheated, cheater!"

"I used them to beat you down the slide at the fair, too," Castiel confesses and Dean's jaw drops and his eyes bulge comically.

"Cheater!" He shouts again but he can't take the feathers on his back anymore, so he takes his chances and tries to scramble up and away from Cas quickly. Cas circles him with his wings so that he can't get away, so Dean does the only thing he knows that could give him an advantage here and turns away from Cas to sink his fingers into his feathers.

Castiel lets out a groan but then his wings are gone again and Dean sprawls face first to the ground, barely managing to catch himself with his hands. Castiel dives on him, and this time with Dean's face to the ground, he's able to cover his entire body with his weight and hold him down completely. Dean struggles feebly but now it's him who can't get away.

"Do you give?" Castiel says, purposely mimicking Dean from earlier.

Dean is still not ready to give up though, and starts lifting his hips up off the floor into Cas's body on top of him.

"Stop it," Castiel says, amused but not about to be distracted.

"Hitting a good spot there, Cas?" Dean jokes, face pressed into the floor, still thrusting his hips.

Castiel barely gets the growl of, " _Dean_!" out of his mouth before they both hear a sound behind them and turn to face the door.

Sam stands with his hands over his eyes and he turns to walk away, bitching the whole time, "You guys are _disgusting_. I can't leave you alone for five frigging minutes and you're already dry humping each other on the floor. I'm scarred for life now, _again_ , so thanks for that!"

"No, Sam, wait!" Castiel calls after him. "It's not what it looks like!" He faces Dean to tell him to say something, and finds Dean completely dissolved into soundless laughter. He's laughing so hard he can't catch his breath, Castiel realizes, and he's still face down on the ground. Castiel does see the humour in the situation, and once he starts to think about how they must have looked to Sam, he collapses on top of Dean, also beginning to laugh. He rolls off to let Dean get some air, and Dean rolls on to his back, clutching his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh my God," Dean finally gasps. "I haven't laughed that hard in years! Maybe ever! Did you see his freaking face?" Dean asks, beginning to laugh again, but able to reign it in this time.

"We have to go find him and tell him what really happened," Castiel says.

"Yah, okay," Dean says, sitting up with a grunt. "I am too old to lay on the floor," he says, pushing himself to his feet slowly. His back to Cas, he asks, "Want a hand?"

"Thank you," Castiel says, pleased. He sits up and holds up a hand, and again, finds himself with a face full of pillow.

"I win, sucker!" Dean says as he runs out of the room, and Castiel starts laughing all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! 
> 
> I just wanted to send along a quick update to let you know that I have not forgotten about this work! I'm waiting to post the wedding and honey moon and wrap up this series as part of the DCBB in October 2017! I hope you've subscribed to the series so you can see it, because I think it's going to be something really special! 
> 
> Thanks for all your support!


End file.
